SpaMano Smut
by PastaLoverTortuga
Summary: This is a SpaMano quick write, smut fanfiction. This is my first time writing one so I hope it came out okay. There is no plot, just gay sex. Please don't read if you don't like porn, SpaMano(Spain x Romano), or gays(male relationship with another male). To those who like SpaMano sex, enjoy.


Lovino and I were already undressed, I walk into our bed room and he fallowed.

"Te amo, mi amor," I said smiling at him seductively.

"Ti amo, Toni..." he moaned as I gently felt his body, wanting more.

We start to kiss passionately, both of us moving closer to the bed. I move my hands down his back and start to slowly go in. He moaned louder, and blushed hard.

His hands found their way to me and started to pull, gently. It made me harder then I was already.

Lovino stopped pulling on me and looked into my emerald eyes, running his fingers threw my light brown hair. He lightly pulled at my hair and smirked when he made his way to a spot behind my ears, my e-zone. I blushed more and started to go lower with my hands, but I could tell he wanted more when I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

I pulled him, but before I could make another move he had started kissing me down my body. I moved my legs apart more, making it easy for him to get between them. He licked me, teasing me a few times, smirking up at me each time he did so.

He could see how frustrated that made me, so he kept doing it until I finally pulled the hair that always sticks out on the right side of his head. He gasped then he came for me, putting as much of me in his mouth as he could.

Lovino started to suck, making me want more. I moaned loudly, I pulled at his dark brown hair in one hand and the curl in the other. This did nothing but make him suck harder.

But he stopped and got on his knees. "Please, Antonio, I want more," he moaned.

"Only because you asked so nicely, Lovi."

I go over him and smile at him again, starting to put myself in him. Lovino gasped, "N-not s-..."

But it was too late I was completely in. I started to trust, as he enjoyed me inside him. I went as deep as I could, trusting. Lovino started to move with me.

"T-Toni..."

We kept going till it was almost too much. I pulled myself out of Lovino and tried to breath for a moment. But I could tell as soon as he got up that we were far from done.

Lovino kissed my tan skin and smirked, it was his turn. "Blow," he demanded. I smirk and simply blow air on him, but that was a mistake, he took me and forced himself in my mouth. I almost chocked, but i did not argue. I sucked on him as hared as I could, loving every second of it. I looked up and he started to trust into my mouth. I took it and started to move with him.

But Lovino didn't want just that, he wanted me to know how he felt inside me. "Turn!" He pushed me away from him and I turned as he commanded me to. He put his tongue in me, making me wish for more, he did it slowly. Next he put his fingers in me, moving them as if he were trusting. This made me cry for more, "Porfavor, más Lovi.."

"If you really want it, then beg." He said, loving ever moment of my suffering.

"Lovi.. Porfavor más! Te quiero, t-te quiero!" I moaned out of frustration.

"Really, me qieras? Sí, Antonio," he laughed and scratched me on the back, hurting me with the kind of pain that I love. He then gave me what I asked for, putting himself into me. It felt perfect.

He trust in me so hard, I moan loudly, "L-Lovi..!"

He stopped before he could finish. But we look at each other trying to catch our breath. It didn't last long when I smirk and crawl over him, then lowering myself so he and I can reach the other.

I put him in my mouth once more and start to suck, and he did the same to me. We blow each other, moaning loudly, not caring who could hear us. Its hard to take it all it. Lovino started to reach his climax, and started to lightly bit me and sucked harder. He cums in my mouth and I swallow it all. At the same time I too start to move faster, trusting in his mouth with him in mine, doing the same. I cum I his mouth, but also in a few other places else around his face. He didn't seem to mind and swallowed what he could.

I crawled over to his side, my body weak from all the love and lust. He turned to me and I pulled the covers off the floor and onto us. Lovino curls up next to me and smiles.

"T-Ti amo, Antonio," Lovino whispered, almost asleep.

"Te amo, Lovino," I smile back and we both fall into a deep yet peaceful and happy sleep.


End file.
